The present invention relates to ceiling materials including sunshades for vehicles, and their production process.
The ceiling materials for vehicles include those exclusively used for interior decoration, and those which constitute the sunshades.
In recent years, improvement in comfortableness of various vehicles represented by automobiles has become an important problem, and reduction in their fuel consumption cost and recycling of vehicle parts upon disuse of vehicles have also become important.
Thus, the interior decoration materials are also required to be of a light weight and to contribute to improvement in comfortableness, safety and economy.
In the meantime, the interior decoration material widely used in the prior art include those in which sawdusts or glass fibers are solidified with a thermosetting resin, and those in which a resin foamed article, a corrugated board or the like is used as a core material, and a surface material for dressing is glued onto the surface of the core material.
However, for example, those which include the sawdusts solidified with the thermosetting resin are heavy and inconvenient, while the corrugated board has a light weight, but it has a problem on molding, as well as it easily suffers breakage, and those which include the glass fibers or the like solidified with the thermosetting resin and those which include the resin foamed article used as the core material do not have sufficient strength and require reinforcement materials, so that they have had a disadvantage that production steps become complicated.
In addition, a cloth or resin sheet is sometimes directly affixed to the ceiling with a packing be inserted between the ceiling and the resin sheet, however, this method have such problems that a lot of human hands are required, and the quality control becomes insufficient.
In addition, the sunshade has been often used recently in order to improve comfortableness of transport vehicles, however, one having been used in the prior art is obtained by molding a thermosetting resin composite material using a high pressure press and gluing a surface material thereto, which is extremely heavy, and requires a large amount of raw materials.
In addition, it is also proposed that a core material is assembled with an aluminum alloy to which a surface material is affixed, however, this has also such problems that production steps are complicated, and the cost is expensive.
In addition, the ceiling materials for vehicles known in the prior art have been difficult to be recycled when vehicles became disused.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforesaid problems, an object of which is to provide a ceiling material for vehicles which is lighter and stronger than those in the prior art in which a small amount of raw material are sufficient to be used, the rigidity is large, products having high qualities can be supplied inexpensively in a large amount, corrosion resistance and weatherability are excellent, and recycling is possible.